1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof electrical connector having an outer over-molded cover.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 204216260, issued on Mar. 18, 2015, discloses an electrical connector including an inner insulative housing, a shielding shell enclosing the inner insulative housing, and an outer overmold enclosing the shielding shell. The electrical connector further includes a sealing member between the shielding shell and the outer overmold. Additional sealing member and/or sealing cover may be provided at a rear of the outer overmold.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0104957, published on Apr. 14, 2016, discloses a connector assembly including a housing in a form of a seamless tube, a terminal portion disposed inside the housing, and a cover shell. A potting portion is formed at a rear of the terminal portion to seal the rear of the terminal portion and the housing for waterproofing. The potting portion is formed by filling resin in the rear of the terminal portion from a rear of the housing after assembling the terminal portion and the housing.